In Love by Accident
by angelapaw
Summary: Em and bella are siblings, humans. Charlie just died. Em and bella got in a car accident afterwards.. edward was hunting.. accidently..bit bella. Bad at summaries.. I promise it's better inside!
1. The Accident

Charlie just died, em and bella are humans and siblings.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV

How can Charlie just die like that? Leaving us here, alone? Emmett's comforting me while driving, I tried to stop, but I kept crying. Oh my god.. "EM! Look at the road!"

" Don't worry, you know I'm great at driving, you're freaking out!" He smiled at me and chucked. "NO EMMETT! STOP NOW! THERE"S A DEER" Then everything went black.

Emmett's POV

She's so upset.. I don't know what I can do.. watching her cry like that.. "EM! Look at the road!" haha, I'm her big brother, she shouldn't feel embrassed crying in front of me.. "Don't worry, you know I'm great at driving, you freaking out!" I smiled at her, attempted to cheer her up. I chucked at her being over-worried. "NO EMMETT! STOP NOW! THERE'S A DEER" holy.. SHIT.

Edward's POV

If it wasn't for Esme I wouldn't have came out to hunt.. sigh. She's right though.. I haven't hunted in months.. I'm fucking thirsty.. Then I smelt blood, tasty, sweet, mouthwatering blood. I didn't have time to think what is it, I ran and ran till I bit hard into that animal's body. I slowly pull myself back to see the rest of my prey before finishing it.

It's a human. I jumped back right away. How could I.. Oh my.. I can't believe I did that.. I don't know what to do..

Someone's hands were on my shoulders, I turn to attack. I realized it was carslie. I stared at him for a second. "I'm so sorry.. im so sorry..i'm really sorry.." He looked at me, and was about to say something before I ran into the woods.

Carslie's POV

I noticed Edward leaving the hunting area, I looked at where he was going.. to the main road. I tried to catch up with him, but he was too fast. When I got there, I was too late.. he kept telling me he was sorry. "Edward.." He ran away before I got to say anything. I looked at the girl.. She's not dead yet.. there's still heart beat.. I knelt beside her.. she was bitten already.. it's too late for me to suck the votum out.. it's already in her heart, stopping it slowly. "em.." she whispered. Then I noticed there was someone else in the car, I carefully took him out. He's dying. Should I turn him as well? They seems so close, siblings perhaps..or couples.. By any how it seems they can't live without each other.. I can't.. I don't know… "Turn him" a voice told me. I looked back.

It was the rest of my family, I looked at my wife, then alice, jasper.. and then realized it was Rosalie who said that. "turn him" she repeated. I didn't wait for another second. I bit him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews please~

I'll write longer chapters if people likes it.


	2. Family Meeting

Sorry for late update.. i was on holiday and all. I promise another chapter this week.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I turned to see Esme's worried face. No doubt she's thinking of Edward and the family. I tried looking into the future.. I can't see anything. I hate not being able to see.. but there's no other vampires here.. unless the 2 that's being changed has their power determined already.. a shield

**Jasper's POV**

'We should go carslie.' Together we brought the 2 humans home. It was hard for me to keep in control.. with everyone feeling worried. I felt Alice's frustration when we got home, once we settled the two humans down. I turned to her and asked "Baby, what's wrong?" "I can't see.." Sigh.. she hate not being able to see, but.. why?

"Alice! Jasper!" Carslie called. Family meeting, sigh.. where Edward? "I found their names, Isabella swan and Emmett swan. We're going to keep them till they change and can control themselves, any disagreements?" Everyone shook their head, carslie spoke again "I know this is worrying.. but.." Then Edward came in. "You are not leaving without saying a word again" Esme demanded at once. "I'm sorry mom.." and then went straight to Alice. I stepped forward. She not doing anything to her, it's not her fault she can't see, and he doesn't even know that.

**Alice's POV**

'DIDN'T YOU SEE IT COMING?' Edward shouted at me. He never did that before. "it's not her fault! She can't see the future Edward! Something, someone's blocking her!" jasper defended me. "Stop it Edward! Jasper, take her back to your room" Carslie demanded.

**Edward's POV**

"They're going to die anyways Edward, you didn't kill her."Carslie calmly told me. "AND NOW SHE HAS TO GO THROUGH THE SUFFERING? OF BEING ONE OF US?" "STOP IT" Rose suddenly said. I looked at her. "I told Carslie to change Emmett" Rose? Why? She.. hated being a vampire.. being a monster.. "if you're going to blame yourself, then you'll have to blame me too."she told me. "I'm sorry.." And I ran upstairs, locking myself in my room.


End file.
